CSI Case Files 1: Website Killer
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: There's a killer on the lose who's killing women and locking their kids in closets. What twists and turns are there going to be in this case? It's a race against time.
1. You've got mail!

C.S.I Case Files 1: Website Killer

Chapter 1

You've got mail!

Gil Grissom sat at his desk waiting for the nightshift to come into the room and get their assignments. Soon, everyone filtered in. "Okay, Nick, Sara and I have a murder in Henderson. Catherine and Warrick, you've got a murder in Henderson as well." Grissom said lightly.

Everyone nodded and got into their cars.

----

Warrick and Catherine arrived at a small house. Brass walked up to them. "The vic's 39 year old Zelda Mooch, she was found by her husband who was coming home from work. Zelda works nights at a computer company. She was found with two bullets in her skull." Brass said quickly.

Catherine and Warrick walked inside. They saw Zelda sitting at her computer, her head hung down. Brass walked in as well. Catherine saw a few blood drops by the door. She showed Warrick. "Hey Warrick, you know that story about that killer who stayed at crime scenes?" Catherine asked getting out her gun.

"Yeah," Warrick answered getting out his gun as well.

Brass already had his gun out and he opened the door. Inside was a little girl who was shaking. Everyone put away their guns. Catherine held out her hand. "Come here dear, what's your name?" Catherine asked calmly.

The girl didn't say anything but came slowly to Catherine. "We're with the police." Brass said gently.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Warrick asked.

The girl was quiet. "That's okay. You don't need to talk. Do you want to play a game?" Catherine asked gently.

The girl nodded. "Okay, I'll ask a question and if the answer is yes, nod your head. If the answer is no, shake your head. Okay?" Catherine asked.

The girl nodded. "Did you see what happened?" Catherine asked.

The girl nodded. "Are you her daughter?" Catherine asked.

The girl nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" Warrick asked.

The girl looked at Catherine. "Mommy…hurt…" The girl said.

"We know. Are you hurt? Did a man hurt you?" Catherine asked.

"I'm not hurt. A man came into the house and my mommy pushed me into the closet and said not to say anything until a police officer came. She said if the person wasn't a police officer to run." The girl said crying.

Catherine put her hand on her shoulder. "Can you tell us your name?" Catherine asked gently.

"N…Nancy Mooch," Nancy said crying.

"Nancy, how old are you?" Catherine asked.

"I'm five turning six this November." Nancy said.

"That's neat, my daughter is nine." Catherine said smiling. "Do you want to see your father?"

"I don't have a father," Nancy said confused.

Catherine looked at Brass. He nodded and left. "Catherine, the man fled the scene and is on the run." Brass explained to them.

"Where is child services?" Warrick asked.

"They won't be here for another hour. Do you want me to take you to color?" Brass asked bending down to her height.

"Mommy said not to go with strange men," Nancy said shortly.

Catherine smiled. "I know, but Brass is nice." Catherine said lightly.

"I want to see my mommy." Nancy said beginning to cry.

"Why don't I take you?" Catherine asked. "We can get ice cream."

Nancy stopped crying. She then nodded.

----

Grissom heard a sound in the closet. He pulled out his gun and found a little girl in the closet. The girl wouldn't talk to anyone but Sara. "What's your name?" Sara asked.

"Meg White, I'm five turning six." Meg said quietly.

The woman that was murdered was Sarah White. She was found by her husband. "Is your mom married?" Sara asked.

"No," Meg replied.

Grissom was shocked and called Brass. He hung up and turned to Sara and Nick. Meg went with a police officer for a minute. "The cases are linked. The women both have children five turning six, they were both murdered at their computers, two shots to the head killed them and they have a husband that called in the murder and then ran, but they don't have a husband." Grissom said quickly. "Meg White and Nancy Mooch both won't really talk to men. Sara, can you please accompany Meg to the police station. Catherine is taking Nancy there now."

"Sure," Sara said lightly. "I'm getting better with kids."

"Nick, you're going to help Warrick with the scene until Sara and Catherine get back." Grissom said shortly.

"Sure," Nick said getting into his car.

Sara walked over to where Meg was sitting on the curb. "Do you want to go for a ride?" Sara asked gently.

"With you?" Meg asked.

"Yes," Sara said smiling.

"Okay," Meg said shortly.

----

At the police station, Sara and Catherine met up. "Meg!" Nancy shouted.

"Nancy!" Meg said running over to her.

"Where's your mommy?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know. Do you wanna color?" Meg asked.

"Did you hear bangs?" Nancy asked.

Meg nodded. "I wanna color," Meg whined.

"I don't wanna color!" Nancy shouted.

"Fine," Meg said shortly.

Both girls were silent. Sara and Catherine exchanged glances. "Do you two girls know each other?" Catherine asked.

"She _was _my best friend. Until she said she didn't want to color," Meg said angrily.

After a few minutes, the girls did color forgetting their argument.

----

Warrick and Nick examined the computer. "She was on an odd site." Warrick commented.

The computer beeped. Nick opened the e-mail and saw it contained a single e-mail. It read:

_To the C.S.I's, _

_I've killed five women. I made the mother put their child in the closet. How many have you found? Better find them before it's too late._

_The Website Killer (that's such a cool name)_

"We've got mail," Warrick said after he read it.


	2. The Others

Chapter 2

The Others

Catherine and Sara's phone's rang and their pagers began to go off. Catherine and Sara quickly turned them off and answered the phones. "Who called you? What did they want?" Sara asked.

"Warrick called and told me that we've got to find three other girls before they die." Catherine replied.

"Grissom told me the same thing," Sara said shaking her head.

"What are we going to do with Meg and Nancy?" Catherine asked.

A female police officer stepped up. "I couldn't help but hear your dilemma. I'm a mother, so I wouldn't mind watching the two of them until child services comes." The woman said smiling.

"Thank you," Catherine said rushing out of the room with Sara hot on her heels.

----

Grissom, Nick and Warrick all saw Catherine and Sara drive up quickly. "Do we have any idea on where the other three children could be?" Catherine asked walking over to the men.

"Well they're probably in Henderson. Look for places where the mail is built up and I'll call Brass for people that haven't shown for a while." Grissom said quickly.

Catherine nodded and got back in her car and speed off. "She's taking it personally I presume," Nick said watching her drive off.

"Yeah, she's got a kid Nick." Grissom explained.

"What is this? Do you have to have kids so you can talk about things these days?" Nick asked.

Warrick shot him a look. "Man, we've got to find the kids. Stop joking around," Warrick said seriously.

Warrick, Nick, Grissom and Sara drove off as well.

----

Warrick saw a mail pile up by 89 Hung Court. He knocked on the door. No one answered. Warrick saw the door was slightly ajar. He walked inside. He heard a person crying in the closet. Warrick opened it to see a brown haired girl crying. The girl ran to him and hung on to him.

----

Nick was paged by Brass to check out 793 Lion Lane. Nick found that the door was wide open. He walked inside and found a woman dead at the computer. He opened the closet to find a girl who hid in the corner.

----

Sara drove around when she heard that Nick had found a little girl alive. She rushed over to where Nick said he was.

----

Grissom was called by Warrick that he had found a little girl. He had also heard Nick had found a little girl as well. They only needed one other girl.

----

Catherine saw a door wide open with a knife stuck on the door. It read:

_Dear C.S.I,_

_This was the first girl I stuck in the closet and the first woman I killed. So, if you found her last, the girl is most likely dead. _

_-The Website Killer_

Catherine dropped the note and ran into the house. She saw a closet on the side of the entry. She opened it and saw a little girl holding a teddy bear. Her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful.

Catherine ran outside for fresh air. Catherine almost threw up, but she retained it. Brass patted her back. "Calm down Catherine," Brass said gently.

"She's dead," Catherine said quietly.

Brass nodded sadly. "I saw the note," Brass commented. "I saw your car, so I thought I'd check how everything was."

Catherine sighed. "Why would anyone do this? She's just a little girl." Catherine asked.

"Why does anyone do anything?" Brass asked.

Grissom drove up. "Is everything alright? I saw both of your cars…" Grissom began.

Catherine nodded. "We've…uh…got to D.B's. The mother and the daughter…" Catherine trailed off.

Grissom sensed her shock. "I'll process the scene." Grissom offered.

Catherine looked up. "No, I'll do it." Catherine said getting her kit.

"No, you're working on another house. This is a little personal for you." Grissom explained.

"A little? How would you feel if you were a mother and to know your daughters dead? Then again, the mother's dead as well…" Catherine said raising her voice.

Grissom sighed. "That's what I mean. If you can't control yourself, I'll take you off this entire case and you'll work with the dayshift." Grissom said quickly.

Catherine sighed and got into her car.

----

The two girls were taken into custody by child services. The girl Warrick found was Erin Kash. The mother was Alice Kash. The girl Nick found was Jane Jules. The mother was Lisa Jules.

----

Grissom was looking around Catherine's scene when an F.B.I agent came over to him. "Mr. Grissom?" The man asked.

"Yes?" Grissom asked annoyed.

"I'm here to make sure the Website Killer is found. My name is Bailey Barnes." Bailey said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, we'll find the killer, so you can leave now." Grissom said quickly looking around.

Bailey sighed. "I know you C.S.I's don't like the F.B.I, but we're here to help." Bailey said lightly.

"Right," Grissom said dusting the closet door for fingerprints.

"I see you've found the other girls." Bailey remarked.

"It would seem that way," Grissom replied.

Bailey saw the conversation was going nowhere, so he left to check out the other crime scenes.

P.S- Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy creating this C.S.I website. Check it out here.

http/thecrimelab. 


	3. An Idea

Chapter 3

An Idea

Catherine walked quickly into the lab where Archie was looking at all the computer's web history. "All the women were on this one site,  so it may have something to do with your case since the killer calls himself the website killer." Archie said quickly.

"Can you pull up the site on your computer?" Catherine asked quickly.

Archie typed the site in his address bar on his laptop. It was a cute website where it talked about childcare and you could become a member. "Thanks," Catherine said leaving quickly.

Catherine walked into the break room where Nick, Sara, Warrick, Greg, Grissom and another man stood. The man extended his hand. "Hello, my name is Bailey Barnes." Bailey said.

Catherine shook it. "Cath…" Catherine began.

Bailey cut her off. "Catherine Ellen Willows, mother of nine year old Lindsay Willows, ex-wife of Edward Willows…" Bailey began.

"Yes," Catherine said cutting him off. "Archie found that the woman had all visited this site,"

Catherine took Greg's laptop and showed the site to them. "Hey!" Greg said.

"You're not supposed to be looking at this stuff on C.S.I time," Catherine said looking at the laptop.

Everyone looked at it. "Hmm…so they all become members and then he finds out where they live?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, it's not that hard. People leave clues all the time. You can track anything online," Sara muttered.

"It's scary," Nick said shaking his head.

"This guy has got to be caught," Grissom said shortly.

"Oh, he will. As I recall, Ms. Willows has a daughter…" Bailey began.

Catherine looked up at him. "Lindsay is nine, not five or six…" Catherine began.

"Jane was nine, Erin was seven, the girl you found dead was four," Bailey stated.

Catherine gave him a cold look and stood up. "You want me to risk my child's life for a case?" Catherine asked raising her voice.

"Yes, it's justice for those who are dead. We'll be right outside." Bailey said coolly.

"All it takes is one shot and my daughter could get killed. I would do it in a heartbeat, but not with Lindsay!" Catherine said angrily.

"You are going to do this. F.B.I can…" Bailey said raising his voice as well.

Catherine slammed her fist on the table. "I don't give a damn about what the F.B.I can do! I will not risk Linds's life for this case." Catherine said angrily.

"Ms. Willows! You do not have a choice." Bailey said angrily.

Catherine walked out the door. "Sue me if you want!" Catherine said slamming the door on the way out.

Bailey turned back to everyone else and smiled. "She's sure cheerful," Bailey joked.

Brass appeared at the door. "Are you a father?" Brass asked.

"No," Bailey said quietly.

"Well I am. I wouldn't risk my daughter's life for anything." Brass said leaving as well.

"As supervisor, if Catherine doesn't want to, she won't do this." Grissom said leaving.

Sara glared at him as she left as well. Nick followed the suit. Warrick did the same. Greg left as well leaving Bailey alone in the room.

Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Nick and Brass were looking for Catherine in the C.S.I building. They found her at the tech lab with Archie. "What are you doing?" Nick asked.

Catherine smiled. "I'm making a 'Parent Profile'." Catherine said lightly.

"What's that?" Sara asked looking at the website.

"It's a lure." Catherine answered sighing.

"No one's making you do this Catherine," Grissom said quietly.

"I know, but I know where my guns are, I know where my knifes are and you'll be outside." Catherine said softly.

Brass nodded. "You need to post a photo of yourself and your child," Archie informed her.

Catherine nodded and pulled up a photo of her and Lindsay hugging each other and smiling. Catherine sighed and posted the photo. "If anyone hurts you or Lindsay, I'll hunt them down personally." Warrick offered smiling.

Catherine smiled back. "So will I," Nick offered.

"I would, but I'm still stuck in the lab." Greg said walking by. "Hint, hint,"

Catherine smiled. "You've got a message." Archie informed her.

Catherine opened it. It read:

_Dear C.S.I Willows,_

_I was rather hoping you would do it. Do you think I'm stupid or something? I know Lindsay. Oh yes, I got here before all you C.S.I's could bug the place and have officers around it. Come alone Ms. Willows or else I swear Lindsay will die. _

_-The Website Killer_

_P.S- Lindsay fights so damn hard. She really struggled. She also tried to get me to leave D.N.A by offering me something to drink. She's just like you, too bad you don't see her often and now you might never get the chance. _

Catherine paled. Sara thought she might faint. "I'm going alone." Catherine whispered.

"What? You'll get killed." Grissom tried and reason.

"I don't care. He has Lindsay and he's right. I'm a terrible mother." Catherine said getting her coat.

Warrick grabbed her arm. "Let's stop and think about this. There must be another way." Warrick said softly.

"Let go of me or else I'll press charges. Don't follow me," Catherine said rushing out of the building and into her car.

"We've got to stop her." Nick said quickly.

"She's going to get herself killed," Brass said calling some police officers.

Everyone got into their cars. They hoped they wouldn't be too late.


	4. Hostage

Chapter 4

Hostage

Catherine took a deep breath and turned around. She was going to get either Lindsay or herself killed. She caught everyone before they left. "Catherine!" Sara called out in relief.

"I realized that he may not even have her." Catherine said lightly. "I'm going to play his little game, but we'll play it right. I'm going to call the number on the website."

Catherine pulled out her cell phone. "This is C.S.I Willows, if you have my daughter let me talk to her," Catherine said quickly.

"Bitch!" The man said hanging up the phone.

Catherine turned to them. "He doesn't have Lindsay. We need to get to my house A.S.A.P!" Catherine said getting into her car again.

Catherine and everyone else drove past the speed limit. Catherine ran through the door of her house. Lindsay ran to her. "Hi mommy! I got a ninety five on my science test…" Lindsay began.

Lindsay kept talking. "Where's you babysitter?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, she always leaves." Lindsay said.

Catherine shook her head. A man in black came out from the closet. Catherine didn't scream, but Lindsay did. "Shut up brat!" The man hissed taking Lindsay and throwing her into the closet and locking her in.

Everything happened so quickly, Catherine was in shock. "Where are your guns?" The man hissed.

"I…I don't know." Catherine stuttered.

"Now, that's not safe. What if Lindsay were to get a gun? Where are they?" The man asked angrily.

"Let me call my friend," Catherine pleaded.

"Mommy!" Lindsay screamed.

The man called Grissom. He put it on speaker phone. "Hello Mr. Grissom. I've got Catherine and Lindsay." The man said laughing.

He left it on speaker phone. "Now where are your guns?" The man shouted.

Catherine thought for a minute. "I'll…I'll tell you if you let Lindsay go!" Catherine said quickly.

The man laughed pulling out a gun. "This is a gun Catherine; you are not in the position to bargain. Now tell me where the guns are!" The man shouted.

Catherine sighed. "There is one in my bedroom closet and one in my kitchen drawer," Catherine sighed.

The man laughed. "That's a good girl." The man said getting out rope.

He tied her hands and feet together. "Why are you tying me up? Why am I different?" Catherine asked trying to stay calm.

"You're friends are listening to this now. I know they're surrounding the house, I don't care if I get arrested. I'm going to torture you until Lindsay's last breath. I'll kill you afterwards." The man said laughing.

The man left the room for one minute. Lindsay came out. "How did you…?" Catherine whispered.

"In school we learned how to pick a lock from the inside…" Lindsay whispered back.

"Run! Go! Don't stop running until you see Grissom! Don't look back!" Catherine hissed.

"But…" Lindsay began.

"Go!" Catherine pleaded.

Lindsay threw opened the door and ran. She didn't look back. She didn't stop until she saw Grissom. She then looked back and heard a gunshot.


	5. Escape

Chapter 5

Escape

Lindsay jumped. "Mommy!" Lindsay yelled trying to run back into the house.

Warrick grabbed her. Ed saw Lindsay and ran towards her. He led her away from the phone. Grissom had the phone call on speaker phone so everyone could hear what was going on. Sara, Nick, Warrick, Brass and Grissom all held their breath. If they didn't hear Catherine in a minute, they were going inside the house.

----

Catherine's leg was bleeding. "Damn you!" Catherine shouted.

----

Nick, Sara, Warrick, Brass and Grissom were so relieved to hear her voice.

----

The man talked and talked away. "Catherine, you listened to me. Can't you remember?" The man pressed.

Catherine thought and shook her head. The man swore. "How dare you forget!" The man asked.

Catherine sat on the floor propped against the wall. "I can't remember every sad ass story everyone tells me!" Catherine hissed.

"I should kill you for that, but I won't. Not until you remember," The man said, "I was about 23 and so were you. We met in that strip club and you were nice, so I told you what happened to my mother. I said that my mother had found this website and my sister was killed in a closet, which was true. I never said I killed them though, I must have forgotten to mention it."

Catherine gasped. "Andrew Willington?" Catherine asked surprised.

"Yes, I killed my mother and my sister the same way I killed everyone else. You were so nice to me. I never thought you would be a C.S.I. I did it again because I was angry and I love the feeling to seeing someone so helpless and killing them. It's fun." Andrew said smiling.

----

"Oh my God, he's a maniac," Sara whispered.

----

"So, you're going to make me sit here until you feel like killing me?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Andrew answered.

"Well, I will not be damned to go down without a fight!" Catherine said angrily.

"You're lucky I'm keeping you alive. I should just kill you know…" Andrew began.

"Except for the fact that you like me," Catherine said smiling.

"Even when you're bleeding and about to get killed, you can still flirt…" Andrew said smiling.

Catherine smiled back. "I can give you a kiss…" Catherine said lightly.

----

"What is she doing?" Warrick asked.

"Oh, knowing her, she's not going to give him a kiss…" Grissom said grinning in spite of how scared he was.

----

Andrew got close to her and she rolled on her back and kicked her feet out. Her feet make contact with his crotch and she hopped up. She went to her knife drawer. "Bitch!" Andrew swore yelling.

Catherine realized he had a gun. She screamed as her world went black.


	6. Five Scenarios

Chapter 6

Five Scenarios

Grissom, Sara, Nick, Brass and Warrick ran into the house. Andrew was arrested. Catherine lay on the floor with a pool of blood all around her. It was Holly Gribbs all over again. She had a gunshot wound to the head and to the leg. Lindsay ran to her. "Mommy!" Lindsay screamed.

Catherine was still conscious. The medics were coming in. "Good running Linds," Catherine whispered.

"Don't go!" Lindsay said crying.

"I'm not going anywhere; I'll be here when you get your first kiss, when you get married, when you have kids…" Catherine whispered.

"Ugh!" Lindsay said laughing.

Catherine smiled as the blackness claimed her again. The medics took her to Desert Palms.

Grissom, Nick, Sara, Warrick, Brass, Ed, Lindsay and Sam were all in the lobby waiting to hear from the doctor. "What are you doing here?" Ed asked.

Sam turned. "I'm her father," Sam answered.

Ed looked shock as did everyone else except Grissom. "You, Sam Braun, are Catherine's father?" Brass asked surprised.

"She didn't tell you? I bet she didn't deposit the check that I gave to her." Sam said shaking her head.

"My mommy said you can give her all the money in the world, but she won't keep it. You can't by her love. You're a murderer. All the evidence is so clear. My mommy keeps books everywhere in the house. They're all about D.N.A, blood spatter and forensics. You killed that lady with the scissors…" Lindsay began.

"Lindsay, I'm your grandfather, do you think I could do that?" Sam asked.

Lindsay nodded. "I don't let personal feelings get in my way. If the evidence says you did it, you did it. The jury let you off because you're a…a…" Lindsay said thinking.

"Jerk?" Warrick supplied.

"No, someone with a high social status," Lindsay said seriously.

"I don't want you near my daughter." Ed declared.

"I don't want you near my granddaughter. You're a drunk and you did drugs!" Sam accused.

"At least I didn't kill anyone," Ed said.

"I didn't get Catherine into cocaine, did I?" Sam asked.

"You don't know anything about her!" Ed shouted.

"I know she was a lamb in her school play when she was little!" Sam said shortly.

"All you wanted to do is screw her mother!" Ed shouted.

"Daddy, be quiet. I know you hit mommy and that you drink and that you showed mommy cocaine. I know Sam killed someone. I know my mommy was a stripper and did cocaine. I know Warrick is a gambler. I know Sara's obsessed with work. I know Grissom has no feelings. I know Brass's daughter isn't her daughter. I know Nick is slightly freaked out by bugs. I know Greg has porn in his desk. I know I read my mommy's diary when I wasn't supposed to. We really should just be quiet because we all have problems!" Lindsay said quickly.

Everyone was shocked at what Lindsay said. "Did you mother tell you this?" Warrick asked.

Lindsay shook her head. "She keeps a diary and you're all driving her batty. I made a mess one night and she never said a word, but she wrote about it in her diary." Lindsay said shortly.

Everyone sat in silence. It had been four hours before a doctor came out. "Will Ms. Willows family please come here?" The man asked.

Nick, Sara, Warrick, Grissom, Brass, Ed, Lindsay and Sam all came over to him. "Hello, my name is Dr. Hanson. Ms. Willows has been in surgery for the past four hours. We've been trying to remove the bullet. We have managed to remove it. Now one of five things will happen. The first scenario is that Ms. Willows will become brain dead. The second is that Ms. Willows will be in a coma for sometime. The third is that Ms. Willows will have the I.Q for a five year old child. The fourth is that Ms. Willows dies. The fifth is that Ms. Willows wakes up soon and walks out fine." Dr. Hanson said carefully.

"What are the most likely scenarios and the least likely?" Grissom asked.

Dr. Hanson thought for a minute. "Well, Ms. Willows will most likely brain dead or in a coma. The next most likely scenario is that she will be mentally unfit. The next is that she dies. The thing I really do not believe will happen is that Ms. Willows will walk out of this perfectly fine. The bullet was deep inside her skull and it was a miracle that we could get it out." Dr. Hanson said, "But it's only my professional opinion. In my personal opinion, I think she'll be fine. She talked a little to us which showed she has some mental function."

"Thank you," Ed said shortly.

Dr. Hanson nodded and walked off into another room. "Sara, Nick, Warrick, get some rest. Brass, I would also suggest you go home." Grissom said quickly.

"I am not leaving." Sara said quietly.

"Yes you are. I need you at work tomorrow awake." Grissom said.

Sara shook her head. Nick and Warrick stood by her side. "We're not going Grissom." Nick said shortly.

Grissom didn't argue anymore. He felt the same way. "It's your bed time Linds," Ed said quietly.

Lindsay shook her head. "I don't want to go!" Lindsay whined.

Warrick bent down to her side. "Why don't you want to go?" Warrick asked softly.

Lindsay whispered in his ear, "I don't like my daddy. He's mean to mommy. I want to be with my mommy."

Warrick nodded. "Why don't you just go with him for tonight?" Warrick suggested.

"I don't want to leave my mommy." Lindsay said.

"It's late, I promise I won't go." Warrick said.

Lindsay thought about it. "Do you promise?" Lindsay asked.

Warrick nodded. "Pinky promise?" Lindsay asked again.

Warrick nodded. Lindsay sighed. "Alright, but can I come back in the morning?" Lindsay asked.

"You have school tomorrow Lindsay." Ed reminded.

Lindsay nodded and Ed walked her down the hall. Sam's phone rang. He hung up with in a minute. "Something's come up," Sam said leaving.

After Sam was gone, Brass spoke at last. "There's something seriously wrong with that family." Brass said shaking her head.

"Catherine divorced Ed, so there shouldn't be any other harm." Grissom said shortly.

Nick sighed. "Grissom, it doesn't matter. We need to do something." Nick said quickly.

Grissom shook his head. "There's nothing to do. Catherine has told me everything. I almost pressed charges against Ed, but she pleaded me not to. Ed's out of her life. There's nothing we can do but wait." Grissom said.

Brass's phone rang. "New York really isn't the city that never sleeps, Las Vegas is. I've got to do my job. You think people would kill people at a convenient time." Brass said shaking his head and walking down the hall.

"We've all got to get some rest," Grissom said getting is coat.

Sara looked baffled. "So that's it? We're just going to leave?" Sara said angrily.

"There's nothing else we can do." Grissom reasoned.

Warrick, Nick and Sara followed Grissom out the door wondering what one of the five scenarios would come true.


	7. Of Life and Death

Chapter 7

Of Life and Death

It had been a week and Catherine had not woken up. The doctor said she was in a coma. Warrick, Nick, Sara, Grissom, Lindsay, Ed and Sam came everyday and put flowers in her room. Sometimes Greg, Archie, Jackie or Brass would come in, but not often. "What will happen if she doesn't wake up?" Nick asked Grissom at work.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "We'll get a new C.S.I and we'll still visit Catherine," Grissom said calmly.

Nick looked stunned. "How can you be so calm? You've know Catherine longer than all of us." Nick said.

Grissom sighed. "That's why I'm so calm," Grissom said sitting down.

"Why?" Nick asked.

Grissom was silent. Nick shook his head and left the room wondering what Grissom was talking about.

----

Sara and Warrick had processed all the evidence in the 'Website Killer' case. Andrew Willington had confessed to killing at least six people and the attempted murder of six others. Andrew was sentenced to life without parole.

Sara sat in the coffee room silent. Grissom walked in. "What's wrong?" Grissom asked.

"Andrew killed at least six people and there may be others, but yet he's only going to die once. It's not fair. He messed up so many people's lives and now, he's just going to live in prison until the end of his days." Sara said looking at her coffee.

"It's not fair, is it? I know. Alls fair in love and war." Grissom said lightly. "Do you want to get some coffee sometime?"

Sara nodded. "Why not?" Sara asked feeling her heart lift.

"We can get some after shift." Grissom said shortly.

Warrick and Nick walked into the room. Brass walked into the room with a grim face. "What's wrong?" Warrick asked quickly.

"Andrew's pleading insanity." Brass said grimly.

Nick sighed. "Ah man…isn't it supposed to be official now that he goes to jail?" Nick asked.

"This case is special. Andrew gets one day to repeal and he's using it." Brass explained.

"He can't get off." Sara exclaimed.

"He won't," Grissom said quietly.

Everyone looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" Warrick asked.

"We have a strong case against him. The jury already knows he's killed several mothers and a few kids. Andrew's not going anywhere." Grissom said lightly.

After an hour, Brass told them the judge has decided that Andrew would not be able to repeal because of a mistake the other judge had made. Andrew was spending life in prison.

----

Catherine's room was empty except for Catherine. Grissom looked into his friend's face. He had been friends with Catherine for a very long time. "Catherine, you were right. Sara does like me. I took her to coffee a few minutes ago and Sara went to her house and I came here to tell you. Sara's the right girl for me, just like you said." Grissom said oddly.

"Since when was I wrong?" Catherine asked groggily.

Grissom jumped. "Catherine!" Grissom said surprised and got a doctor.

The doctor smiled. "Ms. Willows, how are you?" Dr. Hanson asked.

"Hmm…my head hurt like hell and so does my leg, but I guess you already know that." Catherine said smiling.

"Yes, I did. You can go back to sleep as you will probably be tired for a few days." Dr. Hanson said lightly leaving.

Catherine closed her eyes and let darkness claim her again.

----

A few days later, Catherine was released. She was told to be very careful as she may be dizzy. Lindsay was quiet because she knew her mother had a terrible headache. Catherine drove to her home after being released much to the disappointment of everyone. She saw the crime scene tape around her house. Catherine felt like crying.

Warrick was by her side in a second. "Sorry, the case is over, but you know how long crime scene cleaners take." Warrick said soothingly.

Catherine didn't say anything for a while. "I was scared." Catherine said at last.

"I have no doubt about that. I would have been scared too." Warrick said softly.

"I was scared Lindsay would get hurt, but once she was safe, I realized that I was alone in the house with a crazed man. When he shot me in the leg, I was shocked. When he shot me in the head, I didn't feel anything. It was odd. I remember Lindsay being at my side. I remember waking up when Grissom was talking to me about Sara. I was just so scared the whole time." Catherine said quietly.

"Catherine, you're safe now. Your house is safe. Lindsay is safe." Warrick said gently.

Catherine nodded. "Uh…I know this is going to sound odd, but would you mind walking through the house with me? I don't want to go in alone." Catherine asked softly.

Warrick nodded. Catherine stepped through the door and saw the closet.

_Catherine shook her head. A man in black came out from the closet. Catherine didn't scream, but Lindsay did. "Shut up brat!" The man hissed taking Lindsay and throwing her into the closet and locking her in._

Warrick held Catherine's hand. Catherine calmed down. She walked into the living room.

_Everything happened so quickly, Catherine was in shock. "Where are your guns?" The man hissed. _

"_I…I don't know." Catherine stuttered. _

"_Now, that's not safe. What if Lindsay were to get a gun? Where are they?" The man asked angrily. _

"Too much too soon?" Warrick asked gently.

Catherine shook her head. "No," Catherine whispered.

She sat on her couch. "You think your house is safe, you think your kid is safe, you think your neighbor hood is safe, you think you're safe, but everything's not safe. Your own house could be where you take in your final breaths instead of in a store robbery. We see it all the time." Catherine said softly.

Warrick nodded. "Life's like that," Warrick said.

Catherine nodded. "I know." Catherine said.

Lindsay ran through the door. "Hi mommy! I got a 100 on my science test!" Lindsay said hugging Catherine.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Catherine said smiling.

Lindsay nodded. "Guess what?" Lindsay asked.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"We had to draw a picture of what we wanted to do when we got older and I drew this," Lindsay said giving Catherine a piece of paper.

Catherine looked at it and it was a picture of someone labeled 'Mom' holding a magnifying glass and a person labeled 'Me' standing next to her. "I want to work with you. I want to be a crime scene investigator." Lindsay said smiling.

Catherine hugged Lindsay. "Oh Linds!" Catherine said crying a little.

Warrick smiled. He began to leave. "Don't go Warrick, stay for dinner." Catherine offered.

"Thanks, but I've got things to do at the lab. Enjoy your paid time off," Warrick said smiling.

"Bye," Catherine said smiling back.

Lindsay began to talk non-stop. Catherine couldn't help but be thankful she was still alive.

For some people death is a way of life. Crime scene investigators and coroners made a living of investigating people who were dead.

This was a story of life and death and it won't end here. Oh no, it's far from ending.

**The End…for now**

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I

A/N- I hope you like this first part in my series. I hope you could tell the pairings which will continue to be light romance as the real plot is general, drama and mystery. If you like this story, check out my others.

Look for the second part in my series- **C.S.I Case Files 2: Framed**. It's about how someone is framing Sara for a murder she didn't commit. When all the evidence leads to her, can the C.S.I's find out who really did it before she is fired or worse, be put in jail? It will be coming out soon.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
